


Candlelight

by inihiu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst, Comic, Fan Comics, Fanart, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inihiu/pseuds/inihiu
Summary: Jason's last birthday in Manor





	Candlelight

=========================================================================================

"I should have been there. I should have been there for you. I'm sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> "Where birthday cake's candlelight reminded Bruce of the ambers from Ethiopia's explosion"
> 
> This was written as part of Jason Todd Month and Jason Todd's Birthday week in tumblr.  
All thanks to my lovely betas!
> 
> I'm in tumblr and twitter!!


End file.
